


Calloused

by Emjoelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjoelle/pseuds/Emjoelle
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan take a mission to an outer rim planet haunted by Force Ghosts.





	1. Ghost Stories

Obi wan Kenobi had been working the last few hours on new light saber forms with his master Qui-Gon Jinn when the older Jedi left the arena to answer a call from Master Windu. 

“I will return shortly Obi Wan. The council wants to meet with me alone for a moment. “ He turned to leave but stopped abruptly. “Just feel the moves and stay in the moment. You are over thinking it.” 

“Yes, Master” the younger jedi replied. Qui-Gon would always be a teacher, even when he wasn’t the padawan thought. “I will still be here where you get back no doubt.” He didn’t have to say it. He knew it was expected. But it didn’t matter, expected or not Obi-wan would stay there until he got it right even if it meant he didn’t sleep that night. He was after all a perfectionist. He was grateful for every lesson and he would not ever give Qui-Gon a reason to ever doubt his decision to train him. 

He concentrated on his forms again. He knew the reason for them but he didn’t really understand his master’s advice. He liked to prepare for all possible outcomes, to be ready to move when they come not to simpy go with pure feeling. There had to be a place for everything. He would learn the living force, because Qui-Gon wanted him too and he saw the value in it but in real life situations he knew he would fall back on his natural instincts and abilities. His conncetion to the unifying force was just as real as his master’s was to the living force. The Force was after all the Force. 

Qui-Gon returned an hour later and discovered Obi-wan had moved from forms to sparring with another padawan and doing well until he became aware of his master’s presense and lost his concentration. He dropped his lightsaber and rubbed his arm mindlessly. It was a low setting but the blade still cut. 

“Come,” Qui-Gon said impassively. “We have been given an assignment and don’t have long before we leave.” The pair returned to their apartment in silence.  
As soon as the door opened Qui-Gon broke the silence. “I apologize for the delay as that went on much longer than I expected. Pack quickly as we are headed to Kal-lus.”

Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold but shielded it well. He did not want a lecture about childhood fantasy and ghost stories. He heard several stories about that planet and was unsure how many were actually true. He knew for a fact that few Jedi visited that planet and doubted any of them had after the great war with the sith. He wasn’t sure why though. He was certain about the look of concern in his master’s eyes. 

“there has been civil unrest and the only thing the leaders of each faction have agreed on is that they want Jedi mediators to participate in the peace talks.” He continued unmoved by his padawan’s emotion. “They feel we are the only ones in the galaxy who can truly be impartial. I have been asked to go because the council feels I will be least likely to be affected by the planet’s unique…makeup due to my connection with the living force. Master Yoda himself will not go. He and many of the council are opposed to you joining me, however, I think it will be an excellent opportunity for you to learn and work on your skills in that area. I will not force you to come. The choice is completely yours. “

“I will join you master.” He was eager to get away from the temple for a while. He was curious about the planet now more than ever and wanted to prove himself to his master and to Yoda. 

“Very well. Pack your things quickly as we will be taking the next transport. I will fill you in on the details of the mission as well as the actual history of the planet. There are many legends around it.” He looked at his padawan in the eye. “I assure you that is all they are, Obi-wan.”

Obi-wan had been restless the whole trip and when they were a few light years out they finally had a few minutes alone. “Master admittedly I know very little about about the planet but I have heard the legends and legends are at least based in fact. What is the real reason we avoided this part of the galaxy for so many years?”

The older jedi laughed. “I assure you there are no ghosts. At least not the ones younglings are talking about when they discuss them. Jedi and other force sensitive beings avoid it because the Force is so strong there. It simply can get overwhelming. It has been reported that even those who do not feel the Force are aware of something out of the ordinary when they are there. Things happen that they can not explain and they even feel a connection to the planet itself at times. That is no doubt where the ghost stories come from. The natives either aren’t force sensitive at all or have become so used to it that they simply ignore it. They cant understand why we haven’t been and are hesitant to come now. “

“Why does master Yoda avoid it” He asked, and why was he opposed to me coming?” He thought but did not say.

“He has business elsewhere and he always delegates these outer rim missions unless they specifically request him. And to answer the question you didn’t ask, while they are no departed spirits lingering on the planet there are ghosts. Force Ghosts to be exact-“ 

He was about to say more when they came to an abrupt halt followed by the sound of blaster fire. “Oh look, the welcoming committee” Qui-Gon said laughing.


	2. Kall-us-ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction of my two OCs

The Jedi immediately ignited their lightsabers, blue and green blades deflecting the fire. “Stop!” a voice called from behind the crowd at the landing pad. “These are our neutral mediators from Coursaunt!”

The attack stopped and the orange skinned leader of one of the factions approached. “My apologies sir Jedi. I am Talath. I represent the planetary government. I am truly sorry for the attack on your transport and on yourselves. We are very wary of anyone who comes in orbit as the rebels are constantly sending and receiving supplies. We fear they may start sending troops and start a full out war.”

“Understood” answered Qui-Gon as he put his blade away. “I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi” They bowed and followed Talath up the breezeway that had been set up as an outdoor reception area that would be the meeting area. It was midway between the capitol and the mountains where the other faction set up their camp. They were greeted by another member of the debates. This time from the other faction. He appeared to be very young about Obi-Wan’s age yet his eyes showed years of wisdom and experience. 

“Greetings Master Jedi. My name is Rayfe and I represent the Freedom Fighters. I am honored you have made time in your busy schedules to help us.”

“Freedom Fighters!”Talath laughed. “As if you need to fight for it. You have the exact same rights as any other Callusian. You just think you are special and want to be better than everyone else. You are entitled children who want independence. As if you would last a day without us spoon feeding you. “

“If you truly believe we are so weak why do you fear giving us what we ask?” He stepped back avoiding the older Callusian’s fist. “See even now you come at me. We are a threat to you.” 

“Gentlemen!” Qui-Gon interrupted. “I understand this is a very emotional topic but you wont settle it here and in this manner. Save it for the conference room tomorrow.”

“Again I apologize,” said Talath. “You are correct. Come have some tea and we will let you in on what to expect tomorrow, I promise we will be civil.” He said looking at Rayfe. 

They spoke over tea. Obi-Wan quietly observed and listened. He was uncomfortable but hid his feelings well until it was over later that evening. They agreed on the time to meet the next day and retired to their room provided by the government. They were pleased to see separate private meditation chambers had also been provided. 

“padawan something is definitely bothering you” Qui-Gon said as they walked back to the kitchen to fix another cup of tea. “You look as if you could use something stronger. Perhaps it was unwise to bring you after all.”

“No master. I am fine. I promise. I am exhausted and I have a headache. The tension in the room didn’t help but I will meditate and I will shield myself better tomorrow. I will be fine by morning. “ He bowed and left quickly. 

“I will be preparing for tomorrow in the large meditation chamber should you need anything, otherwise I will see you at dawn.”

Obi-wan felt as if he were on the brink of sanity. He knew that there were only the four of them at the meeting but it felt as if he were in a crowd. It was as if he were suffocating in a crowd. He had never before been claustrophobic and the wide open spaces should have prevented that even if he were. He needed to meditate. He quietly sat and released the fear into the force allowing its calm centering energy to flow back into his body. The force was indeed strong here and he felt it embrace him.

He opened his eyes and he was staring into the yellow eyes of the young man he met the day before. 

“Master Jedi, Please you can not allow this”

“Not allow what, Rayfe? It is what we agreed on. If it bothered you so much you should have spoken up then. You have the respect of many and practically a seat in the senate if you would just take it. Why do you want so much. You could influence them that way. Both Talath’s people and your people believe you have more in common than just blood now. come on!”

“I will do what I need to do for now. But I promise I will separate from them. I am better than they are. My people are better than this and they will follow me or they will die too.”

“Die too? Rayfe, please don’t do this. You wanted peace the most remember. You have a special gift. You can stop this. What ever happened to healing. Youd commit murder now? Rayfe, this isn’t you!”

Suddenly everytning went dark. There were screams and blood everywhere. Bodies were strewn in the streets, even the bodies of children. “no” Obi wan screamed. “I have failed you Rayfe. I have failed you!”

“Obi wanThere you are! Wake up!” 

He felt his master’s presence and set up. “I am sorry” He said still shaking. “It was just a nightmare.” He looked out the window as the sun was just about to break giving a slight green glow to everything. “I will get ready and we will go soon.” He raised his shields and left for the shower. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Past and Present collide

Take your time Obi-wan, it isn’t as late as it looks. Besides, I know you well enough to know there is something to your dreams, even if that is all they are. You want to discuss it?”

“Never share your dreams before breakfast, Master, It is bad luck!” He laughed and began to relax a little bit for the first time since arriving on this planet. He knew there was nothing to they saying and he certainly didn’t believe in luck but he didn’t want to talk about the vision. He believed it would turn into a lecture or at least another “teaching moment” something he really didn’t want right now. “I do want to know more about the force ghosts.”

“I was going to tell you about that yesterday, wasn’t I? There isn’t much to tell. As you know tourism used to be the major source of income on Kal-lus, but those who could not feel the force began to notice things. Initally they used those feelings and made up ghost stories to keep the offworlders here and spending credits, However as time passed paranoia grew and they were loosing control of the income as some feared to come and those who understood believed making profit off the force was unethical and fought against it. More unexplained things started happening and in a last ditch effort to prove the legends people were hurt. The tourism industry collapsed.”

“But what is it actually?”

“It isn’t known for sure. Some Jedi came back and said they could see what looked like old Jedi who claimed to speak to them from the force. That is why for simplicity sake we call them force ghosts. It is likely just-“ he hesitated in light of what happened to Obi-Wan “just shared visions.”

“Why didn’t the Jedi just rationally explain what it is then?”

“What good would it have done? It is bothersome seeing such visions and it has been said it is really difficult to shield from. It is easier just to stay away. We did until now. It is a good thing. Having Kallus as part of the Republic could be beneficial. There are many resources here, and having an outer rim planet as part of the Republic could aid in curbing potential illegal practices that go on out here.” Obi-Wan grew quiet. “Are you really okay, Padawan?”

“I am, or at least I will be.” He rose and walked out to the balcony. It was then he noticed something. Anyone else would have assumed it was just fog but the young jedi easily made out figures. Someone was coming toward the inn and they didn’t look friendly. “Master!” he called “Come quickly”

Qui-gon stood beside him and looked in the distance. “Can you see them, Master!”

“See who, Obi-wan?”

“The ghosts! Surely you feel them at least. Some look as if they are going to a costume party, others-“ he shudders as a chill ran through him. “-others look like dark jedi”

“Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan with great concern. “I see nothing but patchy fog, padawan. Don’t worry I don’t disbelieve you. I did feel a shift in the force as you called. Lets not look for trouble. Stay in the moment and don’t center on anxieties. That will get you no where. Can you maintain your mental shields? This place is intense.”

“I will be fine. I came out here looking for something. I will not let this interfere with the assignment. Master, I promise. Besides, I felt no malicious intent from any of them dark or not.” 

“Very good. Stay with that and lets get going. They will be expecting us a little early as is their custom. “

He trusted in his masters confidence. He had no doubt whatever wasn’t classified he would be eager to discuss when they got back to the temple. He mentally prepared himself and they left together. 

The mornings negotiations went without incident and both Jedi were encouraged. They were civil and Both sides clearly outlined their desires and what they hoped to gain. They were willing to compromise which was an improvement from the day before even. They left for the mid day meal in high spirits. 

Qui-Gon took what he packed to the woods to eat and meditate in private. Obi-Wan joined Rayfe and a young female senator who claimed she sided with the rebels. They went to a local Pub that Rayfe claimed was his favorite. He wanted Obi Wan to check out the ‘atmosphere’ and sample the local cuisine. That made him a little nervous as it usually took his stomach a little while to get used to new things. He would use that as an excuse if things got tense that evening. Surprisingly he enjoyed the sandwhich and was enjoying the conversation when suddenly he became uneasy. He tried to get Rayfe to notice so that they could descretely leave but it was not to be. 

A large man stormed in the pub and went right to their seat. Great, Obi-wan thought. I seem to be a magnet for trouble. He moved away and the man grabbed the young senator by the hair. “You,” he screamed at her. “how dare you, we didn’t elect you to hang around this scum. You allow his kind to influence your vote and ruin our planet for good Do not associate with people like him!”

“Please, sir. Who I associate with will not influence my vote. Let me go”

Rayfe punched the man in the wrist knocking his hand away. “People like me?! I don’t imagine you care to explain what you mean by that!”

“Sick twisted scum. You know what I mean, unless you are stupid too. You should be committed for your ways, or better yet arrested.”

“On what charges?” The senator asked. “Kallusians are still free to speak their opinion regardless if you like it or not. It is that kind of thought that caused the unrest on this planet to begin with. I should have you arrested for assault on a senator.” 

It was at that point that he noticed Obi-Wan. “What are you doing here? I bet you support this nonsense don’t you Jedi?” He spit the last word. “They always bring in outsiders. Far too weak to fight their own battles.”

“He is here as an ambassador called by both sides. You will be orderly or you will leave.” 

Others came in behind him and began shouting insults and throwing punches. Obi-Wan reacted quickly and got his companions to safety. He went back to the pub and could not believe his eyes.   
He was unsure how that many people managed to fit into the establishment and how they got in so quickly. It was as if the bouncer was completely unaware of what was taking place. At that moment he heard a blood chilling scream and looked behind him only to see a man laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, knife sticking out of his chest. Obi-Wan ran to his aid only to have feel searing pain through his skull. He thankfully lost consciousness.


	4. questions answeres and more questions...

The last think Obi-wan heard before passing out was screaming. He was no longer sure if the screams were his own or those around him. He let down his defenses and hoped Qui-Gon would feel his pain through the Force. 

He awoke to the smell of antiseptics and a cool rag over his forehead and eyes covering most of the bright light above him. His first reaction was to try to sit up. The back of his head was pounding and his ribs were sore and he had no memory of what happened to him. His last memory was of the stabbing. “He is dead! They killed him in cold blood while he set there. I tried to get there. Why didn’t anyone else try to help?” Obi-wan was frustrated, confused and sore. 

It was then the young Jedi heard a familiar voice that he could not yet place. “Shhh master Kenobi. Don’t try to talk and please don’t try to sit up yet. That was quite a bit of trauma you experienced and don’t worry no one died, at least no one died today.” There was strong emphasis on the last word. “Don’t worry about it. You need to heal.”

“Trauma? I hit my head and my ribs are sore but surely I didn’t-“

“Psychic trauma Obi Wan” He touched the Jedi’s arm and head and Obi-Wan felt the healing energy of the force flow through him instantly healing the minor wounds and the pain in his head began to ease off. “Master Jinn will be here soon, if he isn’t already and he can explain better and has a little bit more knowledge in that area than I do, and he knows you better than I do”

“If he isn’t here then who-“He pushed the cloth away. “Rayfe?!”

“Yes, Master Kenobi, It is I. And, before you ask, yes I brought you here. I heard your screams through the presence, or rather force. Master Jinn did too but he was detained.”

“The Force-You?”

Yes, you see there are many of us who are sensitive to it, all of the freedom fighters to be exact. It is the reason our government turned against us. There were stories of those who abused their powers in the past and they are afraid we will too.”

“That explains a lot” Obi-Wan replied having difficulty keeping his thoughts flowing in one direction. “The pub and all the blood, He couldn’t have survived. Why didn’t anyone help him?”

“He didn’t survive, but he didn’t die today. They are the ghosts. That was at one time our big tourist attraction. I wanted you to see some of our history, and get some of my favorite food.” Rayfe was smiling now. “The murder happened 100 years ago today. I have never actually seen it but I have felt it as sharp pains in my own side and have heard the screams. Today was the first time I saw the “bloodstains” when I went in to check on you.” He looked down realizing his mistake and his expression changed. “I am sorry Obi-Wan that was mighty careless of me. I knew you would likely be aware of it but I didn’t know it would affect you this much. I should have been more considerate. I thought you would experience it more like I do.”

Obi-Wan was calmer now. “You’re a-“

“Be quiet and rest now. I’ll explain everything when master Jinn gets here. I don’t want to have to repeat myself. I don’t want the wrong people to overhear the conversation.” He put his hands on the young Jedi’s head and eased him into a dreamless visionless sleep. 

It was the middle of the afternoon when Obi-Wan awoke. “Lights” 

“Low levels” came a voice before the computer could respond to the first command. “How are you feeling padawan?”

“Master? “

“I am here. I arrived just as you fell asleep. I am impressed with Rayfe’s skills as a healer and I was as surprised as you were to learn of his knowledge and use of the force. He told me what he shared with you. It is unfortunate he wasn’t born on a republic world, but he has a big part to play in all this. I can feel it. ”

“I am sorry about ruining the afternoon meetings” He said after a long period of silence. “How will all of this affect the negotiations?”

“Don’t worry about the rest of today. They understand. Those who don’t know think you had a physical injury and you do. We will resume as soon as Rayfe thinks you have fully recovered. As far as our knowledge of his and his factions abilities, I don’t know yet. For now we will continue as if we didn’t know under the pretense that it is all purely political. As soon as you feel up to it there are some mental exercises in shielding I want you to work on.” 

“When do I begin?”

Qui-Gon smiled he appreciated his apprentice’s eagerness to learn new things but wasn’t going to push him too hard, yet. “Not yet. We can start before we go back to the meetings.”

Just then Rayfe entered. “I wanted to let you know we will return to negotiations at the tenth hour tomorrow. “ He checked Obi-Wans vitals. “There is a small café down the hall if you get hungry. See you later.” He left as quickly as he came. 

“I am sorry I wasn’t here sooner, Obi-Wan.”

“Master, It is ok. You have to stay in the moment, remember.” He smiled

The older Jedi smiled back. He had a long way to go but he was pleased to see he was genuinely trying.


	5. a collision of politics, worlds, time, and space...

Obi-Wan had been working on the exercises Qui-Gon taught him and was doing so well that he almost did not hear his master came back in the room with Rayfe later that evening.

"I am sorry. I was unaware you were meditating. I did not wish to interrupt you master Kenobi" Rayfe told him. "How are you feeling?"

"I am better, thanks to your skills. I wasn't meditating. I was simply practicing some mental exercises that will…help in my recovery and hopefully prevent any future trauma." Obi wan answered fearing giving away too much. He was still unsure how he was going to respond in the meetings that were going to resume the next day.

"Excellent," Rayfe answered and checked his vitals once again. "Considering you had the ability to shield well enough not to hear me or even Master Jinn, and the fact that you are physically stable, I think you have recovered enough to return to your room at the inn. It will no doubt be more comfortable. I will see you both at 1000 hours." He turned to leave.

"Rayfe, a quick question if I may," the delegate turned and faced the young Jedi. "You all took shelter in the mountains. Was there a specific reason, besides strategic position if it came to war? You made it clear that you don't believe that it will."

The Kal-lusian moved closer and lowered his voice. "Some things don't need to be said loudly, but yes there is. As you know all of the Freedom Fighters have experienced the Force to some degree. Mine came as a natural ability to heal myself and others through something I couldn't explain. I consider it a natural gifting like anything else. Others consider what they experience to be otherworldly or supernatural if you will. It is to them, how to put it, a divine, spiritual experience and they want to pay homage or worship. They see fit to do so in the high places. There is something about the hills. I let them even if I don't see it that way. That is freedom after all. " He hesitated again. "And yes, IF it came to war we have the high ground." He said with a smirk. "I really need to go. Being here is unwise. It could be seen as me trying to be manipulative." He left quickly.

They began to gather up Obi-Wan's things. "I wish to go up to the mountains before we leave, Master, after the Negotiations, of course. I would not want to make the Nationals think I was siding with the Rebels. I know the mission requires us to stay on neutral ground and stay neutral ourselves but seeing the ghosts this morning, what happened this afternoon, and what Rayfe just said, I am more curious about things."

"That will be permissible, when we finish of course. I want to go myself. I went as close as I could at lunch while still remaining on neutral ground. I suspected more was and is going on than we were told about." They heard people coming and going. "There are things we need to discuss in a more secluded setting. We will before retiring tonight. Let's get going"

"I have to admit I really don't understand why the Nationals want to join the Republic if they are truly so prejudiced against Force sensitive individuals. They fight so much with their own; it won't be good for anyone if they did join." Obi-Wan whispered as they entered their suite at the inn. "I guess that is the other part of why they wanted us specifically when they could have chosen any Republic ambassador." He added as an afterthought. "They know about us. I don't understand."

"I really don't know, but perhaps that is the very reason. They want to see an outsider with the abilities. They watch to see how we respond. They know we have no fight here. Perhaps there is some fear involved. It is the nature of many species to fear what they don't understand." He paused almost as if seeking an outside answer. "Consider this, until one of them mentioned experiencing something that 'everyone' else had only heard about they became afraid of what it might mean. Then there is the issue of pride for the force sensitive ones. Without training anything is possible. They have forgotten they are still one people. "

Obi-Wan yawned. He was unsure why he was so tired. All he did the past 11 hours was rest. Trauma he reminded himself. He didn't need sleep the thing he truly needed was to actually meditate. The last 24 hours had been chaotic after all.

"I am going to meditate master."

"You could use it, Padawan. And so could I. I would ask you something though this time." He was hesitant about the response he would get and didn't want to hurt Obi- wan but it was necessary. "If you have a vision or a dream even that has anything to do with the mission or the people in it I would ask that you would…I would hope that you would share it with me. You can't change things for the better if you don't know about them." When he said it he was thinking about the outcome and success of the moment but that wasn't the only thing. He really hoped that Obi-Wan would feel he could trust him enough to share such things, even if they were painful. Qui-Gon knew he didn't always express it but he knew it was a valuable gift. He knew Obi-Wan tried to understand and use his understanding and connection to the Force. He would never let on but sometimes he wished he could have some foreknowledge of things to come.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure he heard correctly but answered, "Uh, okay master." He didn't like talking about them. They were troublesome and frightening, but his master asked it of him and he would share what was relevant if anything. Sure he had problems with trust. He didn't get chosen right away and sometimes still felt as if it were an afterthought on Qui-Gon's part or that he had been pressured into taking him as a padawan in the first place. He trusted him with his life and if his life may be in danger warning was advisable but the future was ever changing and he was unsure he could trust anyone at this point with his feelings. He was afraid.

Is it really fear that motivates them? Does the senate fear what they may do? Obi-Wan asked himself as he settled in to meditate. It was possible. Fear was the motivation for the way he was thinking and acting towards some part of his relationship with his master now. Fear of not being good enough, fear of disappointing him. I have to stop this thinking now. He reminded himself as he tried to relax. He felt his tension leave his body into the force and once again embraced the soothing calming feelings the Force gave him.

"The senate is corrupt the old man told him. It has been infiltrated by darkness"

. "No, It hasn't what do you know you are a traitor" Obi wan screamed back. "You turned on your own people. You hated them from the beginning. You thought you were better because of your family. You left what mattered. You could have used your influence to help others" he screamed at Talath."You left your own student. You left him to die. You left him to die at the hands of a so called friend. You let one I love die. How could you. You could have stopped it all. Now you would have me believe that the ones who actually care would be corrupt. The only corrupt one is you! You never did really want peace. You brought on the war.

"Ok Young one believe what you want you have the Force after all. I am just an old man."

Obi-Wan woke up sweating again. It was dark he grabbed some hot tea and returned to bed. He hated nightmares. That was all it was. It had to be a meaningless nightmare. He had little details so he doubted he would tell this one to Qui-Gon. He might mention Talath and the senate but he had the bad feeling that although they were the characters of his nightmare it had little to do with them. He hoped to get answers in the mountains or at least from Master Yoda later. He had to :   
focus on resting up and getting back to work in a few hours. Obi Wan let the force comfort him once again and fell into unconsciousness.

 

"Obi-Wan wake up. It is getting late. Are you okay?" Qui-Gon said with a hint of worry in his voice as he shook his apprentice.

"Ummmph, sorry master." Obi-wan finally answered as he roused himself from the deep sleep. He noticed the sun was already climbing in the sky as it was clearly past daybreak. He couldn't have been asleep that long. "What time is it exactly, master? He asked

"Approximately 0900 hours" He answered. "We have only a short time and I have been trying to wake you the last 10 minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Obi-wan answered, quickly throwing up the shields around the link. Qui-Gon looked at him with a look that let him know he knew more than the young man was letting on, and that he felt what Obi-Wan did. "I guess after yesterday I really needed rest. The kind I get without intervention."

They left for the meeting place. Obi-Wan was contemplative. He was successfully using the shielding techniques that he learned the day before and he felt nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed to be a normal planet for the time being and he was going to focus on the job. He was still unsure if he would tell Qui-Gon about the dream. "Master, what if anything has changed in the way we are going to handle the factions now that we know the truth?"

"Nothing. We will continue as if nothing changed and the events of yesterday didn't take place. If they bring it up then honesty is the best way to handle it. They asked for Jedi after all. They know. I think their main problems are honesty and fear of each other due to the lies. Rayfe took you to that bar for more than lunch. I think that if it is to be brought up he should be the one to do so. To continue in lies and fear is a step to the dark side, as you are well aware. They should be reminded, if not at the meeting then at some point when Rayfe is alone."

He was quiet for a while. "What about lunch yesterday? I have my own ideas about why Rayfe took me there. What are yours? What did he tell you while I was unconscious?

"I do not think there was any malicious intent with him taking you to the bar, but I don't believe he was just careless either. He knew what he was doing. I believe he was trying to get the attention of the others. As I said I think they requested Jedi because they want to observe known force users outside of their conflict. They want to join the Republic after all and we are definitely there. I believe Rayfe will say something this morning. We will face that when and if it happens. You said yourself the future changes. So over planning can cause us to miss something important. Remember stay in the moment."

They arrived at the meeting place. "Greetings Ambassadors, I am glad to see you are well Master Kenobi" Talath told them. "It has been a long night for us as well, and consequently there is much to discuss. We should get started immediately."

"Indeed," came the reply from the other side of the room. "And the first thing that needs to be addressed is honesty. The Planetary government has been lying to us and about us for a long time now." Rayfe told them his voice deceptively calm. "I believe…"

"How hypocritical of you to accuse us of being deceptive and manipulative when you are a master of that." Talath interrupted. "You even attempted to manipulate the Ambassadors here! What about the lunch trip and the decision to become his…medic?"

"Me? I did not send a spy to follow you or your friends or the Ambassadors to lunch to try to get Intel or to assassinate one of us did I?" He answered fighting to keep the calmness to his voice that he knew angered Talath. "I helped Master Kenobi because someone needed to and it was faster than 'conventional medicine'. You didn't complain when I treated your daughter before you found out how." He looked at Obi-Wan who was watching and showing no emotion.

Talath stood and began to pace the floor inching his way closer to the left side of the room where Rayfe and the handful of quiet Freedom Fighters sat. "Do not mock me," He said anger rising in his voice and he making no attempt to hide it. "You are not told things because you can't be trusted and how dare you bring her into this. She has nothing to do with this, or you and she never will again." He was inches from the Jedi when Qui-Gon stopped him.

"Talath, calm down nothing will get settled this way. We are getting off track anyway. Everybody needs to refocus. I believe we have found a major problem and it needs to be addressed before anyone can move on. Both parties are clearly holding back on the other. While it is not always necessary to tell everything you know, the lack of freely exchanged information has caused problems. Let's see if we can get through some of it in a civil way without starting civil war right here. The accusations must stop as well. One at a time." He looked at Rayfe. "What were you saying you believed about the senate?"

"I believe they blame us for the loss of the planet's main economic source and that they are trying to find a way to legally get us sent off world. I believed they have manipulated the votes and that is why our presence has decreased in the senate. They are afraid of us and afraid of giving us a voice. They do not like what they believe to be a minority. In short they fear what they don't understand and want to eliminate their fears by any means necessary with the exception of listening to us or actually letting us dissolve political connections our way. We would leave the senate. If they would recognize us as a separate people and not try to execute us. It is fears, lies, and the desire for control that began all this. Like he alluded to not too long ago we were friendly. Talath and I even on a personal basis, but that ended when I wanted to run for office. We were not sneaking in troops as Talath told you, we do not wish to fight. We have been looking for others to come and demonstrate who we really are. We don't wish to leave our home. You can understand that, right? We wish to be part of something that recognizes people for who they are. I think some of it is…"he paused, "jealousy"

"Jealousy? Seriously?" Talath laughed. "This is becoming a joke. I'll tell you what it really is…"

"Talath, your turn will come and he will hear you out. Refusal to listen and lack of trust will destroy people." Qui-Gon warned. "Continue."

Anyway as I was saying before the distraction, the real reason for the negotiations is our shared desire of wanting to join the Republic. This is the reason our side does. We desire to be part of a larger governmental structure that will accept all kinds of peoples and races. I can't see why they do. They fear us in small numbers. They respect you however." He turned and addressed Talath directly. "Why? He asked.

"Simple, he responded with his voice calm. "They haven't tried to do anything without our knowledge. There is indeed more ghosts here than the ones you or the former tourists claim to have seen. I think that needs to get out in the open. "

The Jedi nodded.

The morning turned into afternoon and there was only a few times when they needed to refocus. It was progress more personal than political it turned out. They discussed the personal side of everything over a meal and took leave of the Jedi.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the Inn as the sun was setting to discuss the days meeting and exchange thoughts.

"Things seem to be going well master, better than I expected." Obi-Wan finally admitted.

"Why did you have reservations? I knew that once the truth came out then there would be progress. Once the light is on the darkness must flee. "

"Yes. I am just unsure that it is real or that it will stay." He looked away from his master. "You told me to stay in the moment."

"Yes, and I told you to share your observations and impressions, and yes your visions. What did you see?"

He hesitated. "I didn't completely understand it. Talath and Rayfe were in the visoions but I said nothing because it did not seem as if it were really them. I just don't trust Talath and there is something about Rayfe. I want to trust him but I almost sense a shadow in him." He got quiet. "Sorry that has nothing to do with the mission. "

"it may. I knew they were both hiding things, and I believe they still are despite the informal discussion at supper. It will come up again later. Now is a good time to meditate and try to relax.

Obi-Wan agreed but instead of going to his makeshift meditation room he went to the balcony and watched the sky. He would find his answers before he left. He felt Qui-Gon was trying but he was still unsure of his place as well as his feelings in the mission. He needed the quiet. He felt the force over him like a blanket and was really beginning to like this place. That was when he looked up in the mountains and saw them again. It looked like armies of people dressed in centuries old clothes. They were headed toward him.

 

Obi-Wan continued to stare at the mountains. He wanted to interact with these ghosts like he wanted to interact with the one in the bar before he was stabbed and Obi-Wan himself injured from the effects. He was sure his mind could handle this without too much stress as he didn't sense any danger coming from them or around them. "they are already dead and because of that they can not harm you" he reminded himself. Somehow he knew the first time he saw them that he would find several answers through them, He only hoped there would be no distractions tonight. A thick fog blew in but he could still make them out. It was as if they wanted him to meet with them without distraction, Obi-wan was sure even other force sensitives would only see fog tonight.

They came all the way in and the ones in front 'sat' on the balcony's guard rail. "What do you want?" he asked the one who appeared to be a general even though he was unsure how the answer would come. He had no doubts he would get an answer to any of his questions.

"What we have wanted for centuries. What we still want. What every sentiant being in the known universe ever wanted and ever will want." It answered him in his mind."

"We want to enjoy freedoms. We want to be accepted despite our unique gifts. We do not want others to see this as a curse. It isnt. To be aware of the force is a gift, young sensitive. You know this even though you are not of this world. You are like them. You are like we were, like we are. There is much you, the ones of this plant, our desendants, and even your master have yet to understand about the ways of the force." Answered the one who appeard to Obi-wan to be a very young lutenant.

"Naturally," Obi-wan responded confusion evident in his voice," but what does any of that have to do with me at this moment? What do you want with me? This isnt the first time you came to me."

"You are here, now. Rest assured young sensitive, that was no mistake. You have a unique gift, you are a seer. While the future is fluid you have the ability to see it and by knowing what may come you have the ability to change it. You also, unlike many seers, have the courage to do so. Many with your gift see things and just accept them without trying to make an impact. They refuse to see the fluidity of time, for time and space are not static." The general told him.

"But I am here and have had little impact."

"You doubt yourself, tell me what have you seen?"

"Shadows." He answered not really sure why he answered that way. "It just felt like shadows of something"

"Yes, there are shadows in all creatures. Once the light comes to them the shadows flee. If it doesn't….they grow darker until they are consumed by it. You young one are a light. A bright one at that. Do not doubt."

"You said time isnt static that things could change. What of this world? What of the battle? What of the here and now?" Obi-wan asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. He had after all come with Qui-Gon on a mission to be mediators and hopefully prevent an all out war and allow this planet admission to the republic. That seemed to have little to do with what they were now telling him. Qui-Gon warned him of the importance of staying in the moment and it seemed to help him tremendously today during the negiotations. How was he to use that 'gift' if he had to stay in the moment?

"You are here. You are a light. You will impact those who will impact this world. It will not be consumed." Was the only answer.

"But how…?"

"You have those answers" They were about to fade and Obi-Wan was now more desperate.

"Wait, what about the importance of staying in the moment?"

"That has its place. Balance is important it is dangerous to value one over the other. Your master has his gifts. His involve being able to see things as they are in crystal clarity. Like you see the way things will be. It is no mistake you are a team. You must be willing to use each others gifitngs. He may be your teacher but he has things to learn from you as well. You still have a question that dosent involve the Kallusians don't you?"

He was unsure how they did it but it was almost like they were reading his mind. "Yes, how are you able to speak to me as individuals? How do you travel as individuals? Are you not one with the force?"

"Yes, and no. As we said there is much about the force you do not yet know."

"But how?"

"That is a skill that will come to you in time. Your masters will show learn it and teach you. Be patient."

The sky grew dark and the ghosts faded before Obi-Wan could say anthing else. He left he balcony to meditate before bed. The negeotations in the moring would be more interesting now. He knew Qui-Gon would want to know and he would tell him what he saw after the mission was over. They definitely needed some time together apart from work to discuss things. He finished meditating and went to bed the warmth of the force around him and fell asleep.

"Rayfe, it doesn't have to be like this. You were, are a healer. Why do you now kill? Why do you fight me? Have I not supported you, even when we disagreed?"

"Obi-Wan do not be a fool. I will not be treated like an inferior nor will I let my people die at the hands of inferiors. We posses a gift. One that they can not and will not understand. We will be free.I will do what I must though whatever means I must. They are unwilling but I am not. I will fight and kill those who oppose justice. Justice is easier to dispense when there is only one doing govoner is better than one incopentent senate composed of incompent people."

"So leave, don't kill innocents over this. They are not all guilty. Please, Rayfe you are my friend. Please don't…You were a bright light. You were your worlds hope."

"and I still will be. Just not in the way you imagined."

"Through tarrany and the dark side? No! Rayfe!"

"Rayfe, Rayfe"

"Obi-Wan wake up" It was Qui-Gon's concerned voice he heard over his own screams.

"Sorry master. I was…dreaming again."

"Do you want to tell me about it before we leave. We have a few hours. I think we will have another successful day."

Obi-Wan was hesitant but he knew he had to trust Qui-Gon. The meeting with the ghosts confirmed that. He would tell his master about both.

"Ok" he said slowly. "It is strange because the people in the visions are Kallusians but I don't think it actually pertains to them. It is like I am seeing some one else, whom I don't know as them. This time it was Rayfe." Obi-Wan painfully recounted the vision to Qui-Gon.

"I believe you are right." Qui-Gon said after contemplating what his apprentice told him. "Though I do see a 'shadow' in Rayfe. I believe the light will win out with him. I also see a purity in him that isnt in the others." He paused and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. "A purity that you posses. No, I don't believe he will turn dark any more than you will. Is something else bothering you?"

"I saw the ghosts again last night. I spoke with them. They said something along those lines and they have a unique perspective."

"You spoke with them?"

Obi-wan recounted most of what they told him in regards to his position but Qui-Gon still seemed doubtful. "The ability to keep ones unique personality while being one with the Force is a unique idea it seems, considering what we know about the Force unlikely."

"They did speak to me. How else would they have done it? Do you think it was mearly a vision? I don't master!"

"I don't have that answer, but I do believe you. I wouldn't think about it too hard, as there are plenty of other more important matters to worry about than what happens after we die. Let's eat then make our way to the meeting hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was three chapters initially. I combined them to lead into the next arch.


	6. haunted present

To Obi-Wan the next day seemed to go much like the previous. There was less fighting between Rayfe and Talath but he was still unsure if the matter could be resolved before the deadline despite the fact that Qui-Gon was certain that they would reach an acceptable agreement in a matter of a couple of days. The Jedi master was also sure they would soon become members of the republic.

They broke for the midday meal. Qui-Gon was interested in the pub where Obi-Wan had his 'spell' a few days before, but that was the last place Obi-Wan wanted to be. He felt he could trust Qui-Gon though and went with him, after all the anniversary was past.

"Are you sure you are okay, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked noticing Obi-Wan's hesitation at the door. "You don't have to join me, the mountains are quite pleasant this time of day."

"Yes, Master. I am fine, or rather I will be." He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt at that moment and he hoped none of his doubt was actually getting through the bond to Qui-Gon. He wasn't sure he wanted to be in the mountains alone either. The "ghosts" were beginning to get to him despite the fact that he wanted answers. He was more troubled but the visions of the future. Maybe his master was right. Coming seemed to be less and less like a good idea but he would trust the older jedi's judgement. He would practice staying in the moment. There were no ghosts here.

Or so he hoped, however, as soon as he walked in he found he was mistaken. He saw the senator from earlier as well as Rayfe. Rayfe went to speak with Qui-Gon.

"Master Kenobi! Glad to see you are better!" The senator from earlier addressed him. "I am sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself when we met last time. I am Areta Noko. Thank you for helping us. I know it is difficult-" she paused looking around and continued. "the future visions as well as the past ones. The future ones are more frightening. I wonder if I can change the outcome sometimes."

Obi-Wan knew he didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't have answers for her. Force, he had been asking that same question for years and it seemed the answers he got from Master Yoda were riddles and his own master had no answers.

"I do too" He whispered. "Qui-Qon reminds me to stay in the moment. The present is the only thing that we know we can change." He felt himself tense up and he reached out for the comfort of the Force around him. He centered himself "What do you think? Do you believe it is static or fluid? And do we have influence?"

"I believe it is fluid and individuals can change it. I just wonder if we change it and it becomes what we see. The only place I feel certain is in the hills, singing. The Presence is so strong there. More so than here. I will be going up to worship later this evening after the senate session is over. If you can get away I would like you to join me."

The young jedi felt like she was reading his mind. He definitely had not mentioned wanting to go up there to anyone other than Qui-Gon. She was force sensitive and claimed to be on their side but something about her made him uncomfortable. "I am unsure. Fortunately for him Qui-Gon sensed his struggle and he and Rayfe joined them. They made small talk and headed back to their meetings.

Obi-Wan struggled that afternoon but was able with his exercised to stay in the moment and focus on the negotiations making mental notes of things he desperately wanted to discuss with his master. He felt no more warnings from the force from anyone in the meetings. Talath seemed to be breaking and he finally saw light for the Kallusians. He really was willing to do anything to avoid an all out civil war. He and Rayfe were being civil.

Finally, the second half ended and Obi-wan was more than ready to discuss things with his master. The force didn't see fit to grant him that desire right away as he was all too aware that this time Rayfe was following them. He brought up a few of their weak spots and some of what he perceived to be the nationals weaknesses. Considering Talath was not with them and Rayfe was a fellow force sensitive Qui-gon insisted that he focus on strengthening his weakness and not trying to exploit his opponents as they were hoping for unity and this was not a light saber match. They spoke of the force and different uses and techniques on the journey.

When they reached the inn Qui-Gon invited Rayfe in for tea and to continue the discussion in a more private setting.

"I am concerned that there is more here taking place than meets the eye, master Jedi. I find it odd that I can trust some of the nationals more than some of those in our ranks. I fear that there are those among us that would exploit others with our abilities. I shared with you earlier, and Obi-Wan at the infirmary, about how some of us saw the Presence as almost a diety and liked to worship in the hills. It seems harmless and they speak of good will but I feel something is off. I know it is illogical and unwise to borrow trouble. That is one reason I refuse to see anything 'supernatural' in the presence. It is a natural phenomon like any other, but" he hesitated. "Do you understand where I mean?"

Qui-gon briefly filled him in on some of the Jedi's history and encounters with dark Jedi and sith centuries ago.

"There have been dark ones then? I will be mindful. Thank you."

He left and for the first time that day Obi-Wan visibly relaxed.

"You have been unusually quiet, Padawan. Is something troubling you?"

"Not more so than usual. I do see where he is coming from. I had a strange conversation with a senator at the diner."

"I felt your unease. What happened?"

He recounted what she had said and for the first time he could remember Obi-wan didn't leave out a thing, including his feelings. He needed to trust his master not to judge him. He needed information. They both needed information. They agreed they would both be mindful of everyone in the next couple of days and they would be paying a trip to the mountains before they left. They didn't realize just how soon that trip would be.

 

The next day was a planet wide holiday and as a result the senate was in recess. Both factions decided to keep with tradition, observe the holiday, and therefore not discuss any official business. That gave the Jedi a full day to rest, meditate and go sightseeing or rather do research on the planets natural history. Qui-Gon decided he wanted to take the opportunity to spend time in the mountains away from the locals and anything official. He imagined that if anyone other than his apprentice knew he would be spending time up there he would have company, most likely Rayfe or any number of the other force sensitive individuals he had met during their stay. He wanted to get away and see if the force really was stronger up there. He also knew that Obi-Wan expressed an interest in going up and he promised to go before they left. He had not been with Obi-Wan long but they had been a team long enough for Qui-Gon to be sure that by the time they finished his apprentice would be more than ready to leave Kallus and if he were perfectly honest he was more than ready to head home as well. This planet was taking its toll on him too.

"Get some rest this evening Obi-Wan, I plan on getting up at dawn and heading to the mountains. I am curious about some of the things Rayfe has shared with us, but I am more curious about the things he has not spoken of. He is not being completely honest with us and I am not sure why. He knows I want to go up and has offered to take us but I wish to go alone, or rather just with you, if you still want to visit."

"Indeed, master." He answered. He too was already considering going at daybreak and was thankful to have the company. He was nervous but unsure why and tried unsuccessfully to hide it. He quickly made his way to his room quickly to avoid explaining himself and to meditate before sleep. He seriously doubted he would rest as Qui-Gon suggested. He was struggling with the visions he had earlier of Rayfe and with what Areta had revealed about her struggle with visions on the mountains. Qui-Gon hesitated, "Something troubles you, Padawan." It was more of a statement of obvious fact than a question as the older Jedi knew his student's habits well despite not having been together too long. He didn't have to have a connection to see it today.

"Irrational fears, Master. I like Rayfe but I have a bad feeling about him." He saw the way Qui-Gon was looking at him and continued quickly "I know. I need to stay in the moment. There is no reason to suspect him. He has been nothing but kind to us and I sense no deception. Perhaps I am projecting my feelings about someone else on to him, onto the potential shadow in him. I hope to get answers tomorrow, if not earlier."

"Good night, Obi-Wan. I will see you at dawn."

He found even meditating difficult as images of the previous day floated in his semi-consciousness. Hours passed and he drifted off without any answers.

He felt sudden unexplainable fear and realized he was in a place that was familiar yet totally alien to him at the same time. He looked around attempting to get his bearings. "You are in control stay in the moment and remember what you learned and practiced all these years." He told himself. "Rayfe, I know you are here. We need to talk. I need to show you something." He knew that Rayfe would be hiding but fortunately he knew his friend well enough to anticipate his moves. He appeared suddenly. "Greetings old friend, I am glad to see you have returned. Are you ready to help me reclaim what is mine or will you join the others?"

"Rayfe, there is a better way. I can forgive you but I can't join you. Let me show you what I have learned."

"What you have learned, old friend. I know more than you realize. I have had the presence all my life too you know. There is nothing you can show me. Come with me or become one with the presence."

"Did it really have to come to this?" he asked himself but only shook his head sadly. "I cannot let you continue down this path of darkness..."

"Then you leave me no choice." He moved in on his old friend weapon drawn. Obi Wan felt a sharp sting and then nothing. He saw what happened after that as if he were watching a holo-film.

The images faded and he forced himself awake. It was still 3 hours before dawn. This vision troubled him more than any of the others and for the first time he actually wanted to talk about it though he doubted it would help. Yoda wasn't around and this was definitely not one he would be discussing with the young healer later that morning. He hoped Qui-Gon would attempt to understand. He decided he wouldn't wake him and headed to get some tea and hopefully rest before dawn. He would write down the details for Master Yoda later.

Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen to find his master already there. "You can't sleep either, Master?" he asked concerned.

"Qui-Gon looked up from his glass that he had been staring at for the last several minutes. "No, padawan, I just had a troubling dream. I was trying to meditate to discover its meaning. Perhaps there is none, just the stress of the last few weeks." He answered in a voice that didn't left Obi-wan sure that his master was hiding something. He had a feeling he knew what it was but he had no clue how to word what he was feeling or how to verbalize what he and Qui-Gon knew.

He didn't have to think about it for long because the older Jedi broke the silence and tension. "Padawan, indeed we have much to learn from each other. I am ready for the trip to the mountains tomorrow. We have much to discuss. I will share the dream with you as I think there is more to it than just a dream. I know you have visions often." He had little experience in this and had hoped to wait on master Yoda. After all this time had come to realize his padawan's talents. Their differences are part of the reason he chose him as a padawan. However, He couldn't teach him what he didn't know. He knew that there were things he would learn though teaching such an individual and Yoda's insistence on him taking him rang truer more than ever. "A master you may be but know everything you do not. Teach you while you teach him, your padawan will."

Obi-wan wasn't sure he believed his ears. This was the first time he ever heard his master acknowledge another part of the force and give credence to thinking outside of the 'now'. "Of course, Master."

Both Jedi noticed a slight shift in the force. "Let us not waste anymore time, Obi-Wan get what you need and let's head that way.

 

The two Jedi gathered their belongings and headed to the mountains. They hoped to reach the 4th peak before afternoon as Qui-Gon recalled Rayfe speaking of the significance of the number four to some of the so called freedom fighters who were religious. The left in silence each lost in their own thoughts after the visions both had the night before. The older Jedi noticed the wind changing direction and becoming gustier as they approached the foothills. He was certain it wasn't normal patterns and as if reading his masters thought Obi-Wan asked."Master did you feel that?"

"Yes, obi wan, the force is different up here. Had I not felt this I would not have believed it and assumed the sensitive faction imagined it." They once again fell silent in contemplation. Several minutes later it was Qui-Gon who broke the silence. "Padawan, what do you think your recent dreams mean?"

Obi-Wan stopped thinking he had not heard his master correctly and wasn't completely sure it wasn't a trick question or some kind of test. "Not all dreams have meaning, and neither do visions for that matter." Qui- Gon remained silent so Obi wan continued. "You said this planet is different and many other Jedi avoid it, with good reasons, and the situation has had its difficult moments so the stress-"

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon interrupted, "while that is true I understand you have a different understanding and experiences with the Force. I also understand that many more share your experiences than mine. So I ask again. Do you believe the visions you have had while on this planet have meaning?"

Obi-Wan was still hesitant as he chose his words, "Yes, Master, but I have come to believe they are warnings of what will come, but I do not believe that the images represent the warnings. In other words the situations that happened will take place but not with the people I saw. I do not know if I have even met the actual people involved."

Qui-Gon was somewhat troubled but let none of it show, instead he simply nodded.

They reached the top of the first mountain paused a moment and began their decent. "Master, what do you think? Is the future fluid or static? Can I change any of what I have seen in the visions? If not why do I even see it? If so and I attempt to make changes will it bring about the thing I tried to avoid? If we are here for a purpose what is it? Were we placed together for a purpose?" All the questions seemed to spill out. Truly he didn't plan on flooding his master with so many questions.

"I do not know, Padawan. I haven't many so I can only go by the present, which is the one thing I know we can control. I see choices I can make in the moment and all the choices I make have consequences."

"But what about the so called shadow Jedi and the Sith?"

"Choices, Obi-Wan, they have consequences that must be considered. They made the choices too based on what they had. That is why I continue to focus on the moment."

"Continue to focus on the moment? Have you ever considered not doing that, Master?"

"Yes, Padawan, that is what you thought about your visions. I had one this morning. I am convinced it was of something that will take place. It will not influence what I do the moment it takes place, as I will make moment to moment choices like I always have before. But, because it is not unusual for you to have the visions I wanted to know what YOU thought."

"Oh!" was all Obi-Wan could say while he was trying to process this new information.

They reached the valley between the first two hills and a think green fog rolled in. The wind blew strong as the valley almost became a wind tunnel. Obi-Wan noticed it was not unlike the first day they arrived and he saw the 'ghosts' of the planet for the first time. Qui-Gon had only said he felt a shift in the force but saw nothing. Ob-Wan wasn't sure what his master saw this time having just been told he had a vision of the future. "Do you sense anything, Master?" He asked softly.

"Indeed, more than sense something, Obi-Wan. Look!"

From the tops of the hills several beings came and stood in front of them. "Master Jedi, welcome again to Kallus. You, like the natives, come to the high places in search of answers." The one who appeared centuries old told them. "Listen"

Another one stepped out from behind him. "There is no Past or future. There is only now, a single eternal present. Time is a still lake with invisible undercurrents swirling beneath it. It is both static and fluid as you call it."

"But last time you told me it was fluid" Obi-Wan told him. How is it fluid then and both and neither now."

"Ah young one. You have more knowledge now than you did back then. You were ready to go deeper. You would not have understood and I see you still question. Hear us!"

A third younger looking ghost who if 'alive' would have been Obi-Wan's peer stepped up. " Time is relevant, so are other things. I will give you another example. There are only degrees of shadow. Light and darkness is not like you understand. The shadow can be made more pure by adding light and balance is achieved only when there is purity of shadow or…light. It happens though choices, conscious choices. You will make them.

The oldest spoke again. "There is balance. You two represent balance; only together do you fully see the Force. That Master Jinn is why you made the choice to train him. You will train those who represent your counterweight. Balance, seek it and you will find it."

"When?" Obi-Wan finally asked. "Why the dreams? When will it take place? When will the Force be balanced forever?" He was afraid this time.

"Don't focus on your fears" Qui-Gon quietly reminded him sensing his padawan's near panic attack.

"Now." The ghosts answered. "There is ONLY now!"

Suddenly the fog lifted they were gone and the two Jedi found themselves standing on the top of the 3rd hill. They were unaware of even walking and they did not feel as if much time passed but once they could see the sky again they noticed it was noon and they were getting hungry. They were setting up the food that they packed with them and began to eat.

"What did you make of that, Master?"

"I am not sure. I don't believe in ghosts but clearly they were not on our plain of existence. It also seemed unlike any vision. I don't have much to go on but that was nothing like the previous one, and you experienced it too. There have never been shared visions. I can only conclude that the legends of this planet or more than just legends. You were troubled. What do you think?"

"I have seen a ghost." Obi-wan answered and laughed but without humor. "It didn't bother me when I saw them the first time and that wasn't as traumatic as the bar but I agree. They spoke to us from the Force. They are one with it. That is what they meant about the time problem. For us it is fluid. For them there is only the present."

"That is impossible. No one retains their individual consciousness in the Force, Obi-Wan."

"I know." He sighed. He still considered the possibility and found some comfort in it. Whatever it was, it was…interesting."

"Agreed." I will meditate and discuss things with Master Yoda if I do not find my own answer. He may have knowledge of this happening before.

They were about to finish their meal when Rayfe approached them. "Greetings, Master Jedi. I am pleased but not surprised to see you here. Did you see them?"

"Them?" Qui-Gon asked not wanting to reveal too much.

"Yes, master Jinn, the planet's colonists. One of which is my ancestor! Surely you at least felt their presence."

"We saw them Rayfe." Obi-Wan answered. "But, your ancestor, no one remains conscious in the Force."

"Are you sure, young Jedi? The elders believe it is possible if you chose to. They don't know how but believe you will have the knowledge before you die, even if it is just moments before. Others have had family members come back and give verbal instructions on how to do it. I am not sure myself. I have already told you I have a difficult time with abstract spiritual things including life after death but I don't argue. Enough of me trying to explain, as I assume you were on your way to the fourth hill. I can take you up quickly so you can have time to look around and ask questions of the elders. I know you didn't want to spend the day with me as we will see each other plenty tomorrow. I hope you better understand us when you get done. The others are- coming around."

They noticed Rayfe's small transport behind a cluster of trees. "We can go up and after you get done contact me and I will bring you back to sea level. It gets cool up here in the evenings." They thanked him and rode up the next summit where the temple set. He dropped them off and left after making sure they had the information to comm. Him when they finished.

The Jedi Temple on Kallus, as Obi-Wan called it because it reminded him of home, was old. Its structure was not unlike the Jedi Temple with large spiral towers on either side of the main building and a flat landing pad on the top deck. Painted on it was a familiar yet new creed :

*Through Peace and Passion I gain Strength,

Strength combined with Knowledge gives me Power,

Through Power and Serenity I find Harmony.

Through Harmony I find Balance

In Balance the Presence sets me free!

"Remarkable", Obi-Wan muttered

"It is curious," Qui-Gon acknowledged." I will definitely find out about it."

They were greeted on the landing pad by a priest. "I am Xanathos, welcome master Jedi. Is there anything I can help you with? It is unusual to have off- worlders visit who are aware of the Presence as well and I wish you success on your mission. If anything here will help with that mission, consider it yours."

"Thank you. We do have a couple of questions. Don't worry they are not of a political nature."

Xanathos took them through the temple and explained some of their history that wasn't politically charged and why he and many had taken a spiritual interest in the Force as well as how they came to discover their abilities. They had a lengthy discussion on the living and unifying aspects of the Force and the Kallusian understanding which were very similar. They had an interesting history of interactions with those who would have been considered Dark Jedi on Corosaunt. They discovered that was how the idea of retaining identity while being one with the Force came into play. It brought conflict and was their first Temple purge. They embrace freedom of choice and do not teach it to the masses. Most don't believe it is actually possible and that the sightings are simply strong shared visions. The Jedi were shown the library after Xanathos was called away.

The afternoon passed quickly and as the sun was setting Rayfe appeared and called them back. "You do know it is almost evening, right, masters? I was waiting to hear from you and got concerned."

"Sorry, Rayfe." Qui-Gon said. We are ready."

They rode down in silence and had a meal together. "Your people have an interesting past, Rayfe. I do hope an agreement can be reached that will allow you to eventually join the republic. Your people would be an asset to us." Obi-Wan told him eagerly.

"If we can fight off war." Rayfe laughed.

"I do not doubt that will be the result of the discussions. I look forward to starting back tomorrow" Qui-Gon told them. "Tonight I must meditate and rest."

Master and Padawan gave their leave and headed back to prepare for the next day and to meditate on the new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the creed on the temple is a variation of the shadow jedi creed. I modified it to fit my story.


End file.
